


The Truth Within Your Lies

by Smylealong



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smylealong/pseuds/Smylealong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Shallan suddenly becomes the target of a dangerous man, her fiancé Adolin, his friend and officer of law Kaladin and her friend Jenet get together to try and save her. But Shallan was unprepared for the upheaval that was to follow. Soon, her web of lies unraveled and her truth was laid bare. </p><p>Modern AU (Rewritten and uploaded)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that came to me a few days ago. I will hopefully keep this short and not make it very long. Basically, I wanted to write a story about those three. Also, when reading the book, I felt like Jenet and Kaladin had some chemistry, so I plan to explore that too. And how could I not write Szeth?
> 
>    
> I deleted the first upload, changed some details and have uploaded it again.

__  
_Why?_  
_Why do you make me do it?_  
_Please, don’t._  
_Don’t make me do this!_  
_And you?_  
_Why are you so easy?_  
_Why don’t you fight me?_  
_Kill me._  
_Rid me of this curse._  
_Kill me._  
_And if you can’t kill me, what good are you?_  
_Stain on this planet!_  
_Die._  
_Die._  
_DIE!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically the chapter I had originally updated, but I have made some significant changes, added some more meat to the story so now it's not all 'he said', 'she said'. Also, I added one more scene at the very beginning. This scene gives some more perspective on what is happening with Shallan.

By the flickering light of the bulb overhead, Shallan used her pencil to shade the hair. It was a portrait that she had been commissioned. The woman she was sketching, Palona, was the mistress of a very wealthy man and she was paying Shallan good money to get this done.  
It had been a risk, quitting her day job and becoming a full time artist. But Shallan had never had a reason to regret the decision. Sure, she wasn’t rolling in money but she was not left wanting either. She was getting by, and comfortably so. Yes, she had to follow a budget and it had been difficult initially but now she was slowly making a name for herself. She lived in a studio apartment, had rented a garage which she had turned into a studio for her work, and had a wonderful fiancé. She had no reason to complain. She was content.  
A loud ring startled her, resulting in a wayward streak on the portrait. Clicking in frustration, Shallan threw the pencil and grabbed the phone. It was Adolin and for a moment, Shallan couldn’t help but feel annoyed at him. Brushing aside the irritation she answered the call.  
“Hello,” the greeting sounded gruffer than she intended it to.  
Unsurprisingly, Adolin picked up on her sour mood. “Bad timing?”  
“I was sketching and your call startled me. There is now a line running across Palona’s face.”  
“Oh sorry!”  
“While it does make her look better,” Shallan said, eyeing the portrait as she fished for her usual humor. “I can’t really pass this on. Sebarial might not know the difference but Palona has enough grey cells to know that something is not quite right.”  
Adolin chuckled. “I was wondering if you want to have some Thai food and watch a movie tonight.”  
Shallan chewed her lips thoughtfully. “Yeah, sure. But I will be a little late. I need to see if I can do something about this wayward line.”  
“Yeah. Give me a call when you leave, I’ll pick up the food.”  
“Yup. Oh and Adolin.”  
“I know, I know,” she could hear the smile in his voice. “I will pick up your jam tarts.”  
Shallan grinned. “Thanks!”  
“See you soon. Love you.”  
“Yeah, me too,” Shallan disconnected the call and walked over to the portrait, wondering how to fix the errant line that ow ran diagonally from Palona’s hair to her cheek, across her lips and halfway through her chin.  
She sighed. “Damnit. What do I do?”  
Picking up an eraser, she carefully began to erase the streak, taking care not to harm the portrait much. It was not an easy task and it was frustrating her to no end. It was in moments like these that Shallan felt that something was missing. If asked, she would not be able to tell exactly what was it that was amiss. But there was a sense of unrest and dissatisfaction buried within her that surfaced during moments of deep contemplation or introspection. It was a gnawing sense of emptiness, a hollow in her abdomen that made breathing difficult. It was as though she was searching something that was both unknown and undefined.  
Absorbed in her work, Shallan lost track of time. She had just about managed to clear the line without greatly damaging the portrait when a sound caught her attention. It was a small sound, as if something fell down. A cursory glance around her studio told her that everything was as it had been. But she had heard a sound, of that she was sure. Instinctively she grabbed her pepper spray and looked around. Everything seemed as it should, but Shallan’s instinct told her that something was wrong.  
Noticing that it was getting dark outside, she remembered that it was supposed to rain that night. Deciding that the portrait was salvaged for now, she figured she could put the finishing touches and rest of the damage control next day.  
With her mind made up, Shallan packed her bag and began to lock up her studio. She picked up her canvas satchel and threw in her supplies. Something was off. She could feel it. Shaking her head, Shallan hefted her bag on her shoulder and closed the door of her studio. She pocketed the key and started to walk. The air was filled with petrichor, the damp smell of first rain making Shallan smile.  
She had always loved rain. It brought back fond memories of her childhood and normally it relaxed her. But today, she found that she could not relax. She felt an uneasy prickle at the back of her neck, as though someone was watching her. Pulling her phone out, she dialed Adolin’s number to let him know that she had left her studio.  
The call ended quickly. Adolin’s cheery voice elevated her jumpy mood a little. However, the respite didn’t last long. Almost as soon as the call disconnected, the niggling anxiety crept back. Clearing her throat unnecessarily, Shallan pocketed her phone and quickened her pace. Walking along the darkened alley was not helping her taut nerves. All in all, she was thankful that she reached the bus stop safe and sound.  
****  
The elevator dinged to a stop on the 5th floor. Shallan hefted the canvas bag on her shoulder and stepped out. With the jittery episode at the alley behind her, she felt silly freaking out over shadows. Within the safety of her apartment complex, Shallan was calming down. Any residual unease from the incident was fading fast but not fast enough to put her completely at ease. In an attempt to dispel her discomfort, she began to hum softly to herself. She walked down the hallway toward her apartment as rain drummed on the windows, while soft yellow light from the bulbs bathed the corridor.  
She reached her door, a lovely floral wreath hanging on it. Fishing out her keys from her pocket, she was about to put it in the keyhole, when something she saw made her stop. All the anxiety from the alley that she had successfully overcome came rushing back to her. Her door was slightly ajar. Not much, just a fraction. Had she been talking on the phone, she might not have even noticed it. /But in her heightened, agitated state, she saw it.  
A small, half an inch gap between the door and the doorframe. She took a hasty step back and cast a weary glance around. Her instinct was screaming at her, telling her to get away. Somehow, she knew that she should not open the door and that she would not like what was behind it. Taking a couple of deep breaths, she tried to calm herself down. With trembling fingers she pulled her phone out and dialed a number. The call was answered on the second ring.  
"Adolin?" She whispered.  
****  
Shallan sat on her friend and neighbor's couch, hugging herself. A small tremble ran through her, although, now that she was company, she was feeling better. Adolin sat next to her, gently patting her back. A cop sat on a chair facing them, asking some questions. Moments later, Jenet, the friend and neighbor whose house they were in, joined them on the couch with steaming cups of coffee. Shallan accepted one gratefully.  
"And you're sure that you didn't just leave your apartment door open?" The officer, Vathah asked.  
"Yes Officer."  
"You're an artist, right?” Vathah asked, leaning forward and putting his elbows on his knees. “With a photographic memory?"  
"Yes."  
"Is it possible that you saw the symbol somewhere and just painted it on your wall?"  
"You're suggesting she did this herself?" Adolin asked, incensed.  
"I'm not suggesting anything Mr.Kholin, I'm merely speculating."  
“Well, I suggest you keep your speculations to yourself,” Adolin began when Shallan put a hand on his knee.  
“It is okay, Adolin.”  
Adolin opened his mouth to argue when his phone rang. Muttering a soft curse under his breath, he excused himself. Shallan turned to look at the officer who was looking at her with a sarcastic smile.  
“So, Miss Davar, about the symbol. You’re sure you never saw it before?”  
"And we will take it over from here, officer." A heavy masculine voice sounded from behind.  
Vathah's face turned into a scowl and he turned. Shallan looked up to see a tall... No, a really tall man, dressed in a pinstripe suit giving Vathah a death glare. Either the man had heavily padded his suit, or he had crazy wide shoulders. His long, black hair was tied at the back of his head. And it was obvious that the two men knew each other. 

"Agent?" Vathah's voice dripped with aggression.  
"Officer. This is my case now."  
Vathah stood up, his six foot frame falling way short against the hulking physique of the newcomer. He stood head and shoulders above Vathah, and used his height to intimidate the officer. That furious expression on his dark face was terrifying. Shallan noticed how Vathah’s fingers curled into a tight fist. By contrast, the agent’s big, long fingered hands were completely relaxed. The two men were a fantastic study in contrast. The shorter man was wound up tighter than a piano spring. And although the taller man was glaring at him, his body remained completely at ease.  
On the couch, Jenet leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear. “Now that is an 11.”  
Shallan threw Jenet a look that was half admonitory and half laughing. Personally, she had to agree, the agent was sexy, but he was not her type. Her type was at the balcony, talking on phone. Somehow, the company and the reassuring presence of police officers all around had calmed her frayed nerves and Shallan was beginning to see things a little more clearly.  
Meanwhile, the staring match between the two officers of law continued. "Since when do Federal agents care about break-ins?" Vathah spat.  
"Since none of your business. Now make yourself scarce."  
"Or what?"  
"Do you really want to go down that route, officer?" The agent asked in a silky voice.  
A nerve twitched in Vathah's face as he recognized defeat. "Fine! It's your party."  
Muttering to himself, the officer walked away. The tall man unbuttoned his suit and settled down on the chair in front of them. Up close, Shallan had to admit, the man was handsome. In a rugged, chiseled kind of way. Quite unlike Adolin, who was handsome in a delicate, classical way.  
"Miss Davar," the man said, "I'm..."  
"Kaladin?" Adolin's startled voice caught their attention.  
His head snapped up and his dark brown eyes widening in surprise. "Kholin?"  
"Wait? You both know each other?" Jenet asked.  
Kaladin stood up with a smile on his face, and the two men shook their hands. “Yeah,” he said. “Highschool.”  
“Good to see you man,” Adolin gushed. “Been a while.”  
“Sure has,” Kaladin agreed as the two settled on their respective seats.  
"Small world," Kaladin said. "And how do you know Miss Davar?"  
"Shallan is my fiancée."  
Kaladin's eyebrows shot up. He clearly knew Adolin fairly well. "You? Engaged? Will the wonders of the world never cease?"  
Jenet sniggered drawing Kaladin's gaze. "And you are?"  
"Jenet Springs. Neighbor and friend."  
"Thank you for the support. Anyway, back to business,” his dark brown eyes turned on to Shallan. “Miss Davar, could you run me through the events?"  
Shallan nodded. "I was on my way back from my studio. I was about to get in when I saw that my door was open. I called Adolin immediately, he told me to call 911 and wait at Jenet's."  
“When you say open... do you mean open wide or opened just a little?”  
“A little. Nothing major. Like whoever broke-in, they must have left the apartment in a hurry or something. They didn’t close it completely. It wasn’t pulled in completely, you know.”  
Kaladin nodded in understanding. "And you are sure that you had locked the door before you left?"  
"Yes. I remember locking it, specifically because I had forgotten the keys. I went back in and picked it up. So I remember locking it."  
"Hmm. Have you ever seen the symbol that was drawn on your wall?" He held up his phone to show a picture of the said symbol.  
Shallan shook her head. "I have no idea what that even means."  
Kaladin pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Mam, do you know a man named Szeth Vallano?"  
"Szeth who?"  
“Szeth Vallano?”  
“Can’t say I have.”  
"Have you ever felt like you are being watched? Or that someone is stalking you?"  
The trio on the couch exchanged glanced before Shallan shook her head. "No." She paused for a moment before speaking again. “Actually, agent, there was one thing.”  
“Yes?”  
“Earlier today, when I was walking back from the studio, I was… I was spooked.”  
“Spooked?”  
“I don’t know how to explain it. It’s… It’s silly.”  
Kaladin leaned forward, fixing her with an intense stare. “Mam, you can tell me anything, no matter how silly you think it is.”  
“I… I am not even sure what I felt.”  
“Like cold breath on your shoulder when no one is around you?”  
Shallan’s eyes widened and she paled. “How did you know?”  
“Been on the job long enough to know the look. What happened?”  
“I…I thought I was being… watched.”  
Both Adolin and Jenet turned to look at her, surprised. “Shallan,” Adolin said. “Why didn’t you say anything earlier?”  
“I... It was nothing,” Shallan said dismissively. “I just got spooked by some shadows.”  
“Mam,” Kaladin said in a firm but gentle voice. “If your instinct tells you that you were being watched, chances are, you were. Don’t second guess your instincts, it can be the difference between life and death.”  
“Geez, don’t sugar coat it or anything for her, Kal,” another man said from the doorway. This agent was a wiry, tall (although not Kaladin tall) man with a crew cut black hair.  
“That’s my partner Moash,” Kaladin flicked his eyes toward him.  
“As depressing and dreary that may sound,” Moash said walking in. “He’s right. If you ever feel someone is watching you, get the hell out of dodge. Best thing you can do. Don’t need no heroism.”  
Kaladin rolled his eyes and turned to look at Shallan. "Okay. Mam, is there a place you can go to where you will be safe?"  
"She can stay here." Jenet offered.  
Both Kaladin and Moash shook their heads. "No,” Moash said. “Too close to her own home. Somewhere less obvious."  
"My place?" Adolin suggested but Shallan shook her head.  
"That would be the next most obvious place. You think there is a chance that this man knows my regular haunts."  
Kaladin raised a brow but then nodded. "I'm impressed you surmised as much. Yes, there is a high probability that this man is stalking you and knows where you go regularly."  
"Jasnah," Shallan said suddenly. "I can stay with Jasnah for a few days."  
Kaladin looked at Adolin, surprise writ large on his face. "Ice Queen will take her in?"  
Shallan snorted. The nickname sure suited her.  
"Ice Queen?" Jenet asked.  
Adolin though was guffawing. "We had named her that during high school. And yeah, Jasnah will take her. She loves Shallan, or whatever is the closest approximation of it in Jasnahism."  
"And you don't frequent her?" Moash asked.  
"I'd like to see the person who can frequently drop in on Jasnah."  
"Fair enough," Kaladin conceded. "That's perfect then. You can move in with Jasnah and her security should be good enough to keep an eye on you."  
"For how long though?" Shallan asked.  
"Till we are certain that you are out of danger."  
"Who is this Szeth whatever anyway?" Jenet asked. "And why would he be stalking Shallan?"  
Both the agents’ faces darkened. "Trust me, you don't want to know.” Moash said.  
Kaladin took a deep breath and stood up. “Come on Miss Davar, let me take you to your apartment and you can pack some essentials. Pack for a few days."  
Shallan sighed, put her coffee mug on the table and stood up. "Right. Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoid doesn't really have a role here. I just brought him in to torment Kaladin for a bit. I have made a few changes to the previous chapter but if you haven't read the changes, it won't hamper your understanding of this chapter. Hope you enjoy this installment.

Her apartment looked almost exactly as she had left it. That is, if she ignored the police officers and technicians that milled about, the yellow tape at her door, the coffee table that was upturned and the red symbol that had been spray painted on her wall.  
Shallan’s eyes zeroed in on the humongous S and the equally big, overlaying V, both of which were enclosed in a wide circle. The paint had not even dried.  
“Miss Davar, please pack your things and let us go. We need to take you to Jasnah Kholin’s house.”  
Shallan tore her eyes from the garish symbol and looked at the man staring at her. His dark gaze held something that Shallan could not pin-point but whatever it was, it unsettled her a little. Giving herself a mental shake, she smiled. “You don’t have to. Adolin can drop me.”  
“No. That will be risky.”  
Shallan folded her arms and looked up at him. She wondered if prolonged staring at Kaladin would result in a crick in her neck. She took a step backward to adjust her vision. Better. “Why?”  
“Miss Davar, are you going to make the investigation difficult? If that’s the case, I would like to tell you that I don’t like to repeat myself nor do I react well to being refused.”  
“So I should just go with you, just because you are telling me to?”  
“Yes. Pretty much.”  
“Well then let me tell you agent, I don’t react well to being ordered around.”  
Kaladin’s eyebrows shot up. “You are actually refusing to do what a Federal agent is telling you to do?”  
“You asked me to move to a more secure location, I am doing that. I just don’t see the need to go with you, a stranger. I’m sorry, I’m just not comfortable with that.”  
Kaladin opened his mouth to protest when someone cleared their throat. The annoyed duo turned around to look at an amused Moash. “You do realize there is a simple solution to this random, nonsensical non-problem, right?”  
“Care to elaborate?”  
“Mr. Kholin can travel in your car while you take her.”  
Shallan slapped her forehead in frustration. She did not miss the scowl on Kaladin’s face. “Clearly, I’m not thinking. I will grab my things. Just give me a moment.”  
****  
Fifteen minutes later, Shallan settled in the back seat of Kaladin’s car while Adolin slid into the passenger seat. Moash leaned on the driver’s side window.  
“Kal, be careful.”  
“I’ll be fine Moash. I’ll drop them off and meet you at the HQ.”  
Moash nodded and straightened. “Right. See you.”  
With that Kaladin sped off.  
“You’re going to work after this?” Adolin asked incredulously. “Dude! It’s almost ten!”  
“Yes, welcome to the thrilling life of a fed,” Kaladin said dryly. “We live and breathe paperwork.”  
“Agent,” Shallan called from the back seat. “Actually, since you are Adolin’s classmate, can I call you Kaladin?”  
After a moment of silence, during which Shallan was certain he rolled his eyes, Kaladin grunted.  
“Oh I am sorry, I’m not fluent in the language of grunts. Could you perhaps repeat that in a language understandable by a human?”  
“Oh but I’m pretty sure Adolin understood me perfectly. “  
Shallan stifled the laugh that threatened to bubble out. Agent Bigfoot had caught her by surprise. Given his stern disposition and his gruff manner, Shallan had not expected him to possess such a rapier wit. It had been a while since someone had given her such a perfect, witty response. But she was not willing to let him win. Shallan had won every single quip battle in her life, there was no way she was going to let things change.  
Very well then, bring it on!  
“Yes,” Shallan said, smiling genially. “You should see Adolin with horses. He understands them as well. I for one have never really been so comfortable around those hulking brutes. I tend to stay away.”  
“As a representative of all the hulking brutes of the world, I thank you for your consideration.”  
In the rearview mirror, Shallan caught his eyes and saw the laughter dancing in them. Throwing a nasty scowl his way, she turned her head away.  
“By the way, Kal,” Adolin piped up suddenly. “How did you know which of the two women was Shallan? Jenet was saying you just addressed her straight away.”  
Kaladin’s face hardened. “Let’s call it an educated guess.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Shallan asked.  
He remained silent for a while, as if weighing every word. “The man who broke in… I know him and his ways. And that’s why I knew which one was Miss Davar.”  
****  
The dark blue sedan pulled into Jasnah’s swank, modern bungalow’s driveway. Jasnah was away on a conference and was unavailable for a few days. She had however graciously agreed to let Shallan in. She had told them that a friend would meet them the door way and hand over the keys to Shallan.  
The trio stepped out of the car and Kaladin looked around. “So where is this friend of Jasnah’s?”  
“Did you summon me, your lordship?”  
A tall, black haired man dressed completely in black stepped out of the shadows, grinning widely. Kaladin groaned. “You?”  
“Yes, Stormblessed. Me.”  
“Enough with that nickname, Hoid,” Kaladin said tiredly. “And what are you doing here anyway?”  
The man held up a bunch of keys, jangling them in front of him. “Jasnah told me to hand it over to Shallan.”  
Kaladin held out a hand. “Thanks. I’ll take it over from here.”  
“You’re not Shallan,” Hoid said looking him up and down. “Unless you’ve changed. Although, I doubt even that can make you more lookable.”  
“Lookable? That’s not even a word. And what are you even on about?” When Hoid opened his mouth to protest, Kaladin waved him off. “You know what, it’s been a long day and there is still a lot more I need to do. I am not in the mood to listen to you prattle away. Just give the keys to her and be done with it.”  
The man, Hoid, skipped over to Shallan and with an exaggerated flair, handed the keys to her. “I trust you will find the accommodations to your liking, Miss Shallan. I have alerted the security that you will be here and they will ensure your safety.”  
Shallan accepted the keys and Hoid turned his attention to Adolin who seemed happy to see him. As the two men spoke, she grabbed her bag from the seat. Her eyes fell on Kaladin who was surveying the surroundings and inspecting the security. Stuck by a thought, Shallan walked over to him.  
“Kaladin,” He spun on his heels at a speed that belied his size.  
“Yes?”  
“If I ask you a question, will you give me an honest answer?”  
He studied her keenly for a moment before he spoke. “Depends on what you ask.”  
“Am I walking with a target on my back?”  
“Yes you are. Shallan,” he dug into his pocket and got something out. “This is my number. If at any given moment, you feel anything is wrong and I mean anything just give me a call. Moash is arranging for a team that will ensure your security and it should be up in a couple of hours. But still, I will rest much easier if you had my number on your speed dial.”  
****  
Shallan collapsed on the bed, with an exhausted sigh. The long day was finally drawing to a close. After ensuring that the security was in place and that the keys indeed were of the bungalow, Kaladin bid farewell to them. Adolin had hung around for a while, worried for her. He had whipped up a dinner of stuffed omelets. The two of them had wolfed down the eggs. Finally, at 11:30pm, Shallan had to push him out of the house for he seemed reluctant to leave her alone.  
She stretched her arms, thinking about the day. Her thoughts wandered over to Kaladin. She could not understand how a man as gruff and off putting as Kaladin could be friends with someone as vibrant and sweet as Adolin.  
Something about him had raised her heckles, bringing out the snarkiest in her. It had not helped that he had responded as an equal. That was something Shallan was not used to. Adolin, while intelligent in his own way, was a much more literal person, taking words mostly at face value.  
With Adolin, what one saw was what one got. But Shallan could sense that it was not so with Kaladin. With him, one would have to work hard to get information. Like the information about the man who had broken into her house, for example. Technically, Kaladin had answered their questions, he had not really said anything.  
Stuck by a sudden inspiration, Shallan picked up her phone and googled ‘Szeth Vallano’. Curiously enough, all that showed up was one article from four years ago where a man named Szeth Vallano was the prime suspect in the murder of a highly successful business man. The murder was unsolved and the suspect was never found.  
Frustrated by the lack of information, Shallan dumped her phone on the side table and closed her eyes. She was asleep before she knew it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked if Kaladin is the homewrecker. Well, no. Not quite. What happens from here on is just circumstances. As of now, all Shallan is for Kaladin is a case. A case that he wants to solve at any cost. And for Shallan, Kaladin is just someone who is trying to help her and is her fiance's friend. No love at first sight here, except for Jenet. But that too is more like "Oh he's hot" than love.

When Shallan woke up next morning, her thoughts were foggy. She felt as though she had swallowed cotton. Her dreams last night had been troubled by a nameless, faceless man who chased her through dark alleys. She had spent the night tossing and turning, waking up intermittently. She was thoroughly unrested.  
She pulled up the blanket to her chin and sighed. Her eyes were slowly drifting shut when her phone’s ring jolted her awake. Moaning languorously, she picked up her phone and smiled upon seeing Adolin’s name.  
“Good morning,” she said sleepily.  
“Hey, how’s my beautiful wife-to-be doing this morning?”  
“She’s tired,” Shallan said, curling into a ball. “She couldn’t sleep last night.”  
“Aww. But given the day you had yesterday, it’s not really surprising. You want me to come over with some coffee?”  
“That sounds lovely! But don’t you have work?”  
“Anything for my girl. So where do I get the coffees, at Jasnah’s or your studio?”  
“Umm, no. I’m thinking of taking the day off. Benefits of being self-employed.”  
“Lucky you,” he grumbled. “I’ll be there in 20.”  
“See you.”  
She disconnected the call, only to find that she had received a text message from an unknown number.  
_Miss Davar,_  
_Forgot to tell you last night, but it would be preferable if you did not go to your studio today._  
_-Kaladin._  
Smiling at the coincidence, Shallan answered.  
_I was anyway taking a day off. Chill._  
_-SD_  
Tossing her phone to the side, she pushed off the bed and walked into the washroom to freshen off. Fifteen minutes later she stepped out, washed up but scarcely refreshed. Shallan did a few basic stretches to loosen her muscles. She was just moving on to some of the more complex stretches when the doorbell rang. Grinning brightly, she ran down the flight of the stairs and yanked open the door. Adolin stood there, dressed in a button down blue shirt, black pants and black trench coat. In one hand he had a coffee tray and in the other he held a carry bag.  
“You didn’t even check who it was,” Adolin said, holding up the coffee. “I could have been your crazy stalker.”  
She moved aside to let him in, grabbing the coffee from his hand. “I knew it was you. I figured crazy stalker would not be ringing the doorbell.”  
“Touché. Got you some jam tarts.”  
Adolin flopped down on the couch and patted the seat next to him. Shallan complied gleefully, snuggling against him. She loved the way he smelled, a mix of soap and cologne. It was her own, personal brand of heroin. She inhaled it deeply, sighing in contentment, her actions eliciting a chuckle from Adolin.  
“What do you plan to do today?”  
“Binge watch House of Cards on Netflix,” Shallan said without thinking. “I am so behind.”  
Adolin sighed, his fingers trailing a lazy pattern on her back. “I’m so jealous at the moment. You get to stay home and binge watch TV while I work my delicate ass off. So not fair.”  
“Hey, you don’t have a crazy psycho stalking you.”  
“Speaking of, I did some research on the said crazy psycho.”  
Shallan took a sip of her latte. “I did too. Not much to go on.”  
Adolin hummed in agreement. “And Kal wouldn’t say anything. I called him last night, after I left here. Nothing.”  
“Yeah, there’s nothing on Google either.” She paused for a minute, before resuming. “Your friend texted me this morning,”  
“Oh? Saying what?”  
“He asked me to take the day off. Which I was planning to do anyway.”  
“Good. You enjoy your day and I…” Adolin stopped as Shallan climbed on his lap and covered his lips with hers, stealing a passionate kiss. Adolin moaned in her mouth, pulling her closer. His fingers crept under her top, tracing the skin on her waist. Shallan trembled with his touch and moaned in response.  
When they pulled back, both of them were breathing heavy, their foreheads touching and eyes closed.  
“Wow, uh… th…that’s some send off,” Adolin said shakily. “I for one will have a great day.”  
Shallan giggled and slid out of his lap. She enjoyed surprising Adolin with these sudden bouts of affection. It would inevitably get him all flustered and Shallan loved to see him get all worked up and fumble his words. He was adorable in those moments. She chuckled as she settled back with her coffee.  
“You have a good day,” Adolin said, clearing his throat. “I’ll call you when I find time. Let’s see if we can do something in the evening.”  
Shallan grinned and waved him off. Alone, she settled in the couch and switched on the tv. Shallan was in the midst of her third episode when her phone rang.  
“Hey Jen,” Shallan said chirpily. “What’s up?”  
“Not much, just called to check up on how my gal pal is doing?”  
“I’m fine. Took a day off and now binge watching House of Cards.”  
“Awesome,” Jen said. “So… ummm… Did you…”  
Shallan sensed something in her friend’s voice and grinned. “Hear from your 11?”  
Jenet snickered. “Yeah. How’d you know what I was gonna ask?”  
Shallan laughed. “Oh girl, I saw you eyeing him. Want me to arrange something for you?”  
“Can you?” Jenet asked, sounding eager.  
“He’s Adolin’s friend. I’m sure I can swing something. Although I don’t know if I can arrange for a date yet.”  
“Oh please! That’s going a little too fast. Let’s meet up socially first.”  
“Fair enough. I’ll arrange something.”  
“You’re the best!” Jenet chirped.  
“I know,” Shallan answered smugly. “You owe me big.”  
“Right. Sizzling brownie?”  
“You, Jenet, are a woman after my heart,” Shallan said popping a jam tart into her mouth.  
****  
_Why did you not do it? You could have… should have killed her when you had the chance. Why did you not do it? Why is the abomination still alive?_  
Szeth curled into a ball, sobbing. “I could not. I could not. There were too many people.”  
_Excuses! You are perfectly capable of getting rid of any unwanted witness, then why didn’t you?_  
“I can’t do it,” Szeth cried. “Please don’t make me do it. I don’t want to kill anyone who doesn’t deserve it.”  
_Who are you?_  
“Szeth Vallano.”  
_What are you?_  
“Death.”  
_Then why do you dither?_  
“I… I can’t… they watch her, like a hawk.”  
_Kill her. She has to die._  
“But…”  
_She **has** to die._  
“I can’t…”  
_SHE HAS TO DIE!_  
Szeth Vallano screamed.  
****  
Kaladin dumped the file had been reading and rubbed his eyes tiredly. His blazer was draped at the back of the chair, his tie loosened and his feet were propped up on the table. He kneaded the tired muscles of his back and sighed. The smell of freshly brewed coffee made him perk up. He opened his eyes to find Moash walking in with a couple of Styrofoam cups. Kaladin accepted one of them gladly.  
“Did you go home at all last night?” Moash asked, settling on the chair facing him.  
“Nope. I was eyeballing these reports again. I’m missing something, I know.”  
Moash shook his head before taking a gulp of his coffee. “Kal, go home. Sleep. I will take over.”  
“I’m fine Moash. One all-nighter doesn’t bug me. You know.”  
“I don’t care. Just go. Sleep for a couple of hours and then come back.”  
“I did catch a couple of hours of shut-eye.”  
“Yay, bully for you!” Moash replied dryly. “What have we got here?”  
“Same old, same old. A bunch of murders, across ages, genders, race. All with the same MO. And the victims have nothing in common, except that the ‘signature’ is left at every crime scene.”  
Moash scratched his chin thoughtfully. “How exactly does Shallan Davar fit in here in this pattern?”  
“What pattern?” Kaladin spat in frustration, bringing his legs down. “The only connection I see is that that seven of the victims were females, early-twenties to mid-thirties, red-heads, single and independent.”  
Moash walked up to the work board, studying the pictures and details of the victims. Between those two they had seen the work board so many times and for so long that they could see it even if they closed their eyes.  
“But what about the remaining ten? They have nothing in common, with each other or with these seven women.”  
Kaladin grunted in response. “Tell me about it. This guy makes no sense.”  
His partner groaned and ran his fingers through his black hair. “Kal, you are the brains of the operation. I am more of an action guy. If _you_ can’t see a pattern in this clusterfuck, how am I supposed to see one?”  
“Bah! The Szeth Vallano case and well and truly fried my brains.”  
Moash spun on his heels and walked back to his chair. “We have to find a connection Kal, before the sicko harms Shallan Davar in any way. For once we have a lead, we can’t flounder it.”  
Kaladin nodded somberly. “I know. This creature can’t be allowed to go on.”  
The chime of his phone distracted Kaladin and he was surprised to find Adolin’s number flashing on it. The friends had exchanged numbers the previous night. Shooting a quizzical look at Moash, he answered the call.  
“Adolin, is everything okay? Is Miss Davar okay?”  
Adolin’s smile could be heard in his voice. “Yes, Kal. Shallan is fine. I just spoke to her.”  
Kaladin heaved a sigh of relief and mouthed She’s fine to Moash. The latter grinned and walked over to the work-board. “That’s good. That’s good.”  
“Kal, listen, I was wondering if we could meet up for dinner tonight?”  
Kaladin looked at the papers strewn in front of him distastefully. “Yeah, I guess I can make it. Will Miss Davar be joining us?”  
“Yes, of course.”  
“In that case, please tell her to inform her security detail. Someone can escort her to the restaurant.”  
“Will do. I will be with her as well.”  
“Yeah. That’ll be great.”  
“I’ll text you the time and place.”  
“Yeah.”  
“See you!” Adolin said cheerily.  
Kaladin didn’t respond and disconnected the call.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this chapter, I finally feel like I've hit my writing rhythm. I've had a ridiculously tough time writing the previous chapters and I'm not very happy with them. 
> 
> In any case, here you see the parallel of Jenet throwing rocks at Adolin. I just HAD to include that scene, right?

Evening saw Shallan dressed in a beautiful green dress that hugged her bosom and waist before flaring out and ending an inch above her knees. She had tied her flaming red hair in a side bun with a couple of tendrils falling to frame her face. She finished the look with a pale pink lipstick, smoky eyes and pearl earrings.   
Pleased with her outcome, Shallan waited impatiently for Adolin to show up. She had picked the dress up, knowing full well that green was his favorite color. Sitting on the couch, Jenet whistled. “You look ravishing. Adolin won’t be able to keep his eyes or hands off you.”  
“I would’ve loved to say the same for you,” Shallan responded, eyeing Jenet’s bright yellow top and crochet skirt. “But sadly, I know nothing of Agent Bigfoot’s preferences.”  
Jenet sighed. “I know. Gosh, I am so damn nervous.”  
“Oh hon,” Shallan said, settling next to her. “If he’s into girls, I can assure you, his eyes will pop out seeing you.”  
Her friend rolled her eyes but smiled nevertheless. When the doorbell rang, Shallan leapt up, smiling widely. She raced to the door but upon reaching it, she took a deep breath and hitched up a confident façade. From the couch, Jenet showed her a thumbs-up sign. With a tiny smile, she unlocked the door and pulled it open.   
Adolin’s eyes widened as he took in Shallan’s attire. “You look… nice,” he said, a light, adorable flush coloring his cheeks.   
“You look pretty spiffy yourself,” dressed in sharp formals, he did look pretty darn dashing.   
Adolin grinned as he stepped inside and spotted Jenet. Seeing her, his smile widened. “Never thought I would see Jenet in a skirt. Must say, Kal sure deserves some massive points.”  
“Shut up,” Jenet muttered, scowling at him.   
Eventually the trio got into a car driven by the man in charge of Shallan’s security for that day. The short journey was marked by Jenet’s nervous fiddling, much to Aolin’s amusement.   
Located in the busiest area of the town, Urithuru seldom knew a lull. Done up tastefully in wood and backlit Plexiglas, the restaurant was both upbeat and relaxing at the same time. Small lamps held a few shards of glasses, each of which contained small bulbs, giving the impression that the glass shards emanated the light.  
“Kal is running late,” Adolin said. “Come let’s sit, he’ll join.”  
“Where do we sit?” Shallan asked.   
“Booth. We need to get those two together.”  
“I like the way you think,” Shallan said, smiling mischievously.   
Given how busy the restaurant was, it was a mini miracle how Adolin managed to wrangle a booth for them simply by sweet-talking the hostess. Shallan decided that her fiancé deserved some major brownie points. A waiter led them to a booth where Shallan sat next to Adolin while Jenet sat facing them, leaving the spot next to her free for Kaladin.   
Jenet turned to look at Adolin, a thought occurring to her for the first time. “Kaladin is not taken, I hope.”  
“I honestly don’t know,” Adolin answered. “We have not been in touch for ages. So you’ll have to ask him. In any case, if he does have a girlfriend, we will just have to get that woman out of the picture. I’m sure Jenet’s biker muscles can handle that.”  
Jenet scowled. “What? Adolin, please! Learn something from Shallan and work on your witticism. It’s seriously lacking.”  
Adolin stuck his tongue out in response.   
Shallan grinned. “Don’t worry Jen, we will find out if he is available or not. And if he is, make your move.”  
Shortly afterward, Kaladin walked in, dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a button-down white shirt. Shallan noticed the couple of appreciative stares he was getting from the women in the restaurant. Her friend on the other hand, determinedly kept her eyes averted.   
Oh you poor dear. You’ve got it bad. Shallan thought, suppressing a snigger.   
Meanwhile Kaladin slid down next to Jenet, nodding a greeting to them. Up close, Shallan noticed his red, blood-shot eyes.   
“Long day?” she asked.   
“Very,” he answered, raising his hand to catch the attention of a waiter. “Running on coffee and adrenaline at the moment.”  
Jenet frowned and turned to look at him. “Then you shouldn’t have come today. You look exhausted.”  
He shrugged. “Used to it. Besides I needed a distraction. I’ve been looking at the same damn files for… who knows how long.”  
“You haven’t changed,” Adolin said, shaking his head. “You’re still the same dedicated freak.”  
“Obsessive freak, you mean,” Kaladin deadpanned.   
Sitting next to him, Jenet snorted. Meanwhile a waiter came in with their drinks and a bowl of peanuts. Shallan took a deep gulp of her beer and sighed. “God I needed that.”  
“I have to say though,” Kaladin said, running a finger along his beer mug’s rim. “I still can’t get over the fact that Adolin is engaged. What sorcery is this?”  
“You’re not alone,” Jenet added. “I can’t believe it either. And I met Adolin through Shallan. In fact, I remember when they started dating, I’d told Shallan that he’s going to move on in a month.”  
“And he didn’t,” Kaladin finished for her. “How come?”  
“Black magic,” Shallan answered dryly. “One part lizard, two part pig fat and three rat’s eyes, ground into a fine paste, fed twice daily. Produces marvelous results.”  
Kaladin stared at her incredulously while the other two chuckled, used to Shallan’s sense of humor by now. Kaladin, however, was not one to be caught on back foot. “You don’t say! I always thought it was two rat’s eyes. That’s where I went wrong. Damn!”  
“So I take it you couldn’t get anyone to stick around?” Shallan asked, eyeing Jenet meaningfully.   
Kaladin leaned back on his seat, sighing deeply. “Nah. Been single for a while now.”  
Adolin picked up on Shallan’s hint and continued. “What are you looking for in your partner?”  
“I’m not looking for a relationship right now,” Kaladin answered, fiddling with his cuff idly. Shallan noticed he hadn’t take even a sip from his beer.   
Oh God! He’s so frustratingly vague. Beside him Shallan could see Jenet getting anxious, but either he didn’t notice or simply didn’t care.   
“It’s sad,” Adolin was saying. “Seeing both our friends so woefully single when we are enjoying romantic bliss.”  
Jenet gaped at Adolin, her face scrunched in disgust. “Romantic bliss? Ugh! Pathetic!”  
“Who says being single is bad?” Kaladin added. “Just because you have a pathological need to be in a relationship all the time doesn’t mean everyone else does.”  
“Exactly,” Jenet agreed. “I think relationships should take their own, sweet time to culminate.”  
“It helps when you have your eyes set on someone though, right Jen?” Adolin asked, his eyes twinkling.   
“That maybe so,” Jenet said calmly as she picked up a handful of peanuts. Then, she began to fling them at Adolin as she continued in the same tone, punctuating her sentence with a peanut at Adolin’s face. “But it sure helps if one doesn’t have an asshole for a friend.”  
Kaladin’s lips twitched to a smile. “Good luck with that, Jenet. My experience says, most friends are assholes by default.”  
“True that,” Jenet agreed. “Excuse me, I need to use the restroom. Be right back.”  
“And I need to clean these bloody peanuts off me,” Adolin said. “See you in a few.”  
All of a sudden, Shallan found herself alone with Kaladin, who leaned on the table. All jocularity was gone from his face and suddenly she glimpsed the cop.   
“I have to ask, Miss Davar, how are you so normal?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I have seen many victims of break-ins and muggings and such. I must say, you have to be the most well adjusted victim I’ve ever seen. Normally, the day after the crime, the victims show signs of PTSD, some even require therapy. But you are here, drinking and joking. How?”  
“Maybe that’s how I cope?”   
Kaladin raised a brow, his face conveying his disbelief. “Miss Davar… Shallan… may I call you Shallan?”  
“Yes.”  
“You see Shallan, thanks to my job, I specialize in knowing when I am being lied to. And currently, I can tell that you’re lying.”  
Twin spots of red flared up in Shallan’s cheek as she felt her temper rise. “You’re calling me a liar?”  
“I suppose I am.”  
Her eyes narrowed and she grit her teeth. “I don’t appreciate being called a liar, Kaladin.”  
He met her icy glare with one of his own. “Then why don’t you tell me the truth.”  
Something was happening in Shallan’s brain. It was as though every alarm bell that was built within her was ringing. Never before had anyone seen through her lies, much less call her out on it. But the man in front of her was seeing through her as if he possessed X-Ray vision. It was not a feeling she enjoyed. She felt like the spotlight was on her and she was slowly being stripped off each layer of safety. Under the table, she grasped her cold, clammy fingers in an effort to stop them from trembling. When she spoke next, she was pleased at how steady her voice was.   
“Agent Kaladin, be rest assured, I am not lying. I believe you possess an overactive imagination.”  
One corner of Kaladin’s lips lifted into a smirk, but the smile did not reach his eyes. The effect was disastrously chilling. “Miss Shallan Davar, you don’t want to tell me, then don’t. But please don’t treat me like an idiot.”  
Jenet reached up to the table and the cold and disturbing expression slid from Kaladin’s face in an instant. In its place was a smile. A small one but Shallan knew it was a fake. Jenet though did not seem to notice anything amiss as she scooted over to her seat.   
“Did you guys order dinner yet?”  
“No,” Kaladin answered smoothly. “We were caught up in a fascinating conversation.”   
“Oh? Do tell,” Jenet said.   
Kaladin flicked his eyes to Shallan and his lips twisted to another cold smile. “We were talking about coping mechanisms. Shallan has some interesting theories about it.”  
Adolin joined them just in time to hear the last part of Kaladin’s statement. “What theories?”  
“According to Shallan, drinking with friends is an excellent way of coping with all the shit life throws your way, right?”  
For one glorious moment, Shallan pictured dumping the mug full of Kaladin’s untouched beer on his arrogant head. But prevarication and subterfuge were her specialties. She was nothing, if not capable of hedging the attacks on her person. Hitching up a bright smile, Shallan said, “Oh absolutely. I find that to be cathartic. Kaladin, however, disagrees. He seems to be of the opinion that moping is the only way to go.”  
“Err… what are you guys even talking about?” Jenet asked, her gaze flicking from one to the other.  
Kaladin grinned. “Never mind. Let’s order. I’m starving.”  
The rest of the dinner went by in a buzz. Shallan barely tasted her chicken during the dinner. Throughout the dinner, Kaladin kept an uncomfortably close watch on her. His dark eyes keenly observed her every move, while keeping a healthy conversation with Jenet and Adolin. He had somehow managed to look deep into her insecurities, past all her defenses. How had he known that she was lying? How had he known that the face she presented to the world, to her friends, to Adolin was not her true self?   
As the uncomfortable dinner drew to a close, Shallan couldn’t wait to get away from the disturbing scrutiny. When the four of them stepped out, Kaladin suddenly grasped Shallan’s hand, his calloused palm capturing her in an iron hold. “Where is your security?”  
Shallan bit back a scathing response and forced herself to smile. “Oh my! I didn’t know you were so worried. For some reason, I had the distinct impression that you didn’t like me.”  
“My personal feelings notwithstanding, you are still my responsibility. So long as that creature is out there, your protection is my duty. I will not take it lightly.”  
“Hey Kal,” Adolin’s voice cut through the charged atmosphere. “She’ll be fine. Other than her security, Jen and I will also be going with her. Jasnah’s coming tomorrow. So she will also have company at home.”  
Kaladin’s lips thinned but he let go of Shallan’s arm. “Well, let me escort you all to the car.”  
“Fine,” Shallan said and began to march to the parking lot, with Adolin walking next to her. From within the shadows, the man responsible for Shallan’s security, Drehy, stepped out and began walking alongside them, keeping his distance. Few paces behind them, Kaladin walked next to Jenet. Her anger seemed to have heightened her senses for she could hear every word that the two of them spoke.   
“Kaladin,” Jenet said tentatively. “Did something happen between you and Shallan?”  
He paused for a moment before answering. “Just an argument. Nothing major.”  
“I see,” Jenet said. “Well thanks for taking time out today.”  
There was a brief pause from Kaladin. Shallan could imagine how keenly his eyes must be boring into Jenet, as if he could read her innermost secrets. “You’re most welcome,” he said finally, though Shallan thought she could discern a softness in his voice that she had not thought him capable of.  
Upon reaching the car, Shallan turned to find Jenet smiling softly. Kaladin, who was walking with his hands in his pockets, held an inscrutable expression. He walked over to Drehy and had a quick, hushed conversation with him.   
“Kal,” Adolin said when he was done. “Thanks for joining us. Do come home sometime, dad would be very happy to see you.”  
He raised his brows. “Mr Kholin is in town? That’s great. Yes, I would love to meet him sometime.”  
“Well, see you then.”  
Kaladin nodded and turned to Shallan. He didn’t say a word to her, just regarded her with his cold, calculating eyes. Then his dark eyes shifted to Jenet and his eyes softened. “I will see you all around. Good night.”  
Without responding, Shallan got into the car, throwing a nasty look at the tall man. Adolin was the next one to get in and finally, after a wistful look at Kaladin, Jenet sat as well. The man tore his eyes from them and looked to Drehy and nodded. Wordlessly, Kaladin turned and walked away.   
No one noticed the pair of wide, round eyes that watched the exchange with fascination.


End file.
